Please
by KingKhan
Summary: "Nick took in her white strained knuckles as they rested on the stereo and her closed eyes as they tried to hide the pain the rest of her body had already betrayed and Nick Lucas felt destroyed in that single moment." Nick/Macy NACY JONAS. Read Note.


My second story on Nick and Macy from JONAS...saw JONAS LA and fell in love with Nacy...was listening to If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift and both of them just clicked...so here is the end result...

**It is linked to "The Smile Of A Heartbreak", my first story on Nacy. Not necessary to read it…but I think it would be better for your understanding of both the stories if you did. **

Hoping you like it.

. :

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own JONAS or any of its characters but I do own this story, idea, concept.**

**The song (If this was a movie) belongs to Taylor Swift.  
**

"**Please…"  
**

Macy Misa was tired…both literally and figuratively. But as Robert Frost had penned down a long long time ago – But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep…

For the first time, Macy Misa's favourite poem by her favourite poet irked her – it seemed to her that Mr. Frost had written this just to spite her…okay that was a little extravagant but could you really blame the girl. Here she was, in a room full of people who had been her friends for a long time but with whom she felt more uncomfortable than she would have felt in a room full of strangers.

Macy sighed.

She knew why she was uncomfortable, fidgety, freakishly aware of everything around her and generally jumpy – he was walking up the stairs and would enter the room she currently occupied in less than a minute. And Macy Misa was not ready, not at all. She wasn't ready to face Nick Lucas after he had left her 2 years back with not so much as an explaination but with just a kiss…a stupid kiss…a stupidly amazing kiss…a stupidly amazingly heartbreaking kiss.

"You okay?" Macy heard he best friend's whisper into her ear.

She looked up at the blond and then she didn't have to answer. Stella understood from the anguish on her face, gave her a small smile and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Macy gave a thankful smile to Stella before her thoughts engulfed her again – she never knew Kevin could be this persistent. It was his birthday and he had been after her to attend since 6 months now, finally pulling out his most dangerous weapon – "I thought we were friends, Macy…since way before you and Nick started going out. You missed my last 2 birthdays and Joe's and Stella's…but I really really thought we were friends…who were supposed to remain that for forever" and Macy had rushed into his arms and confirmed her attendance to his exuberant "YAY!"…stupid Kevin…stupidly awesome Kevin! Macy shook her head and while her eyes were on her shoes they travelled, as if by their own, accord to the pair of sneakers which had come to stop just near the entry of the room and her breath hitched in her throat.

**_Last night I heard my own heart beating__  
__Sounded like footsteps on my stairs__  
__Six months gone and I'm still reaching__  
__Even though I know you're not there__  
__I was playing back a thousand memories baby__  
__Thinkin bout everything we've been through__  
__Maybe i've been going back too much lately__  
__When time stood still and I had you_**_  
_

Nick Lucas came to an abrupt stop and his eyes grew as round as saucers, but just for a second, before he masked his feelings once again – after all he was an expert at that – and made his way forward to embrace his older brother and wishing him, next he hugged Joe and turned towards Stella who, removing her arm from around the girl next to her, gave him a hug…an awkward, leaning towards slight cold, hug.

It seemed to Nick that all the people in the room were anticipating his next movement with bated breath and as he made his way forward to her, to greet her in any way…she turned on the spot and made her way to the table to arrange the candles on Kevin's cake…stammering something about how the cake should be cut now…and Nick took his own step back and uncertainly hovered about a minute before Kevin and Joe draped their arms around his shoulder and gave him silent support, leading him to the table.

The room was tense and there was no point pretending otherwise. The cake was cut but even a cake shaped like an otter playing a trumpet couldn't lift the mood of the room…

"So…Joe…how are you?"

Joe looked at Kevin with an incredulous expression on his face and jerked his shoulders as if asking, "What the hell?"

Kevin shrugged back at him and then shot a pointed look at their younger brother who was currently looking at the girl, who was looking outside the window, with the corner of his eyes.

**_Come back come back come back to me like__  
__You would you would if this was a movie__  
__Stand in the rain outside til I came out__  
__Come back come back come back to me like__  
__You could you could if you just said you're sorry__  
__I know that we can work it out somehow__  
__But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_**

Macy Misa felt like that if she melted into a puddle right now would be the most awesome thing right now because as she reasoned a puddle couldn't remember things from the past as she was – that night of their break up haunted her still but nothing like how it was haunting her at this moment and that combined with him looking at her was breaking her resolve to be able to be at this moment for at least as long as he was and Macy Misa did not like to lose so she straightened herself up and turned around with the most dazzling smile which effectively made Nick Lucas almost stumble and the rest of the population exchange looks of surprise and utter confusion, said "Why is this party so dead? It's a birthday party for Christ sake, not a break up moment!" She noted with satisfaction the wince shared by all of her companions and the look of pain cross her tormentor's face.

"Uhhh…Macy…" nervous laugh emitted from Kevin's mouth as he took in the look on Nick's face "you are right…I mean, it is a birthday party and that should be fun! And we should have fun! FUN!" He shot a frantic look at Joe and Stella who shot him equally 'Oh my…this aint good' looks.

"Exactly, lets put on some music." Macy said as she fingered the stereo and pressed play.

Life is pretty darn ironic was the thought that crossed her mind as 'Your biggest fan' started playing and Macy clamped it off.

**_I know people change and these things happen__  
__But I remember how it was back then__  
__Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing__  
__Cause nothing like this ever happened to them__  
__Now I'm pacing down the hall__  
__Chasing down your street__  
__Flashback to the night when you said to me__  
__Nothings gonna change not for me and you__  
__Not before I knew how much I had to lose_**

Nick took in her white strained knuckles as they rested on the stereo and her closed eyes as they tried to hide the pain the rest of her body had already betrayed and Nick Lucas felt destroyed in that single moment.

He had never thought that the song he wrote for her all those summers back, a song which was meant to make her smile always and remind her of his feelings always would ever give her this much pain and that killed him.

He made a dash at his jacket and without so much as saying a word, dashed downstairs and everyone heard the loud thump of the front door closing and then the other three heard a strangled cry escape Macy Misa's throat and saw as she slumped down, crying heavily into her arms as they wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

Stella hurried to her best friend and they both rocked lightly there for a long time and a few tears escaped the blonde's perfectly made up eyes as she cradled her best friend and simultaneously cursed and worried about another.

Joe and Kevin had rushed out to Nick after ruffling Macy's hair to let her know that they were there for her too.

**_Come back come back come back to me like__  
__You would you would if this was a movie__  
__Stand in the rain outside till I came out__  
__Come back come back come back to me like__  
__You could you could if you just said you're sorry__  
__I know that we can work it out somehow__  
__But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_**

Nick sat on a solitary bench in the park, aware that his brothers lurked nearby and thankful that they were leaving him alone and sad about how everything had transpired the way it had.

He remembered that night when he broken Macy Misa's heart and soul, by the look of it, and his own heart and soul too. He remembered how he had refused to give an answer to her frantic pleas for a reason because to him the reason had seemed stupid but nonetheless vital at that point and the three point shy of a genius hated to feel stupid…Nick laughed at his own self – a mirthless laughter at his vanity – as he angrily wiped his eyes with a harsh back swipe of his left hand and his right fingered his dog tag…stupid bloody diabetes and stupid bloody his own self!

He had broken up with her because of his stupid bloody illness. Because he had started thinking about how much he was willing for her to possibly lose just because he was to selfish to let her go! He had wanted her to have a healthy, normal family and he had started seeing himself as a hindrance to it and now he felt unbelievable thick for even thinking like that! He had been drowning in stupid self thought doubts and he had dragged her into it and left her there all alone and broken…Nick shuddered and then buried his face into his hands as he remember her absolutely white strained knuckles…

"Go talk to her, brother. She will be at Stella's." Kevin's voice came through as Joe patted him on the shoulder.

**_If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on__  
__I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone__  
__I just want it back the way it was before__  
__And I just wanna see you back at my front door__  
__And I'd say__  
__Come back come back come back to me like__  
__You would before you said its not that easy__  
__Before the fight before i locked you out__  
__But I'd take it all back now_**

Macy could feel the warmth from the cup of hot chocolate travel to her hands as she held on to it tight, sitting outside on the porch of Stella's place with a blanket draped around her but alas, the warmth failed to soothe her hurting heart and she sniffled as a few tears made their way out of her chocolate brown eyes.

She still wanted answers, she knew that.

She was hurt and angry, she knew that.

She would forgive him in a heartbeat, she knew that.

Sigh.

But for that he would have to deal with the first two propositions and Macy was not too sure of that happening.

So it was a true surprise to her when a shadow fell across and her eyes travelled up to meet his and then travelled down with his as he took the seat next to her.

Macy opened her mouth but it seemed her voice was still too shocked to act but evidently her mind wasn't because it had not taken a moment extra to relay to her how handsome he looked as the rays of the setting sun bathed him in all its glory…stupid mind and stupid tongue-tied tongue!

"Macy…" Okay…so his voice was obviously not finding it hard to act…focus, Macy!

"Please hear me out…I have some things to say…so please do listen…" Nick plead to her, making Macy laugh in her mind – he was pleading for her to listen, had he not realized that that's exactly what she had been wanting for the last two years…

"Go on."

Macy surprised her own self when she heard her voice and noted the chill in it…GO VOICEBOX!

Nick flinched at her tone but nonetheless continued, albeit after a long deep breath.

"I…I was being stupid. I broke up with you" he closed his eyes at that as if talking about it caused him as much pain as it did to her and Macy felt a sudden surge to envelop him in her arms, all apologies forgotten but her brain held her heart back. She needed this, needed to hear him explain so that this could never be repeated ever again.

"…because I thought I was going to ruin your life because of my diabetes…I would hinder you from having a…a normal, hea-healthy family and being secure…" Nick finished and hung his head down in shame and hurt and wait…

And Macy's head shot up in surprise and shock and…anger. It was as if she had been struck by a live wire and it took all her effort to place the mug on the table beside her instead of throwing it at the man in front of her but once that was done, she yanked at his collar, met his shocked eyes with her fierce ones and ignoring the fact that their noses were almost touching, not to mention that she was the reason why Nick was halfway out of his chair, she said in a very slow and deliberate manner, almost…okay, actually spitting out her next words – "Are-you-sure-it-was-three-points-and-not-300?"

Nick spluttered, words failed him and evidently ears too because he did not seem to be hearing anything that was coming out of the mouth of the furious brunette in front of him and then all his senses failed him entirely for several seconds of the minute…

…the minute her lips covered his own and moved against them like never before.

**_Come back come back come back to me like__  
__You would you would if this was a movie__  
__Stand in the rain outside til i came out__  
__Come back come back come back to me like__  
__You could you could if you just said you're sorry__  
__I know that we could work it out somehow__  
__But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_**

"I will always be here…right next to you, I promise." Nick breathed into her lips as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"You better be because I love you Nick Lucas."

"Same here…I love you too Macy Misa…Macy?"

"Hmmm…"

"Please let me still be your biggest fan…"

Macy looked up with tears in her eyes which he deftly wiped with the edge of his thumb, before sweeping in for another kiss just before she whispered, "Forever and for always." 

**So…what do you think? Please do leave reviews…constructive criticism is always welcome but more than that reviews are absolutely essential for a writer.**

**Thank You. :)**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


End file.
